


Bonfire Night goes with a Bang!

by hobbeshalftail3469



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Acting on feelings, Bonfire Night, Cormoran getting handsy, F/M, Robin getting handsy, Robin would never do this!, admission of feelings, arran jumpers, bit of groping, bowls of quorn chilli, did I say this would get smutty?, fun and games in a kiddie's playhouse, innuendos aplenty, lots of descriptions of Strike looking delicious, not really canon - so sue me!, post LW, sex in a playhouse, surepticious stroking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/pseuds/hobbeshalftail3469
Summary: This is a pretty much 'non canon' little bit of nonsense - I can see both Strike and Robin feeling this desperate, but they'd probably NEVER act in this way.....but I'm writing it so I don't care!They end up getting a bit hot and heavy at a Bonfire Night party.





	1. A cream, roll neck sweater

Things had taken a turn for the positive as far as Strike was concerned…..after a long, and painful to observe, few months Robin was finally divorced from Matthew and after a few drinks at the Tottenham the previous evening he’d detected a definite spark of interest on her part directed his way.  
He hadn’t been dating at all since Robin had moved in with Nick and Ilsa briefly, before flat sharing in Earl’s Court with Ilsa’s friend Marvin.  
He’d told himself on a pretty much daily basis that he was getting his hopes up too high; that she was way out of his league; that she only saw him as a friend; that it was just too perfect to work and that she’d never see him as an attractive prospect being as she knew almost all of his many faults.

But in the pub last night…..well, there had been a difference in the way she’d said goodnight. 

She’d done that flip thing with her hair where she dragged the weight of liquid gold around to the right hand side and tilted her head up to him. Her eyes had been soft and twinkling beneath her spiky lashes, and when she’d said ‘Goodnight Cormoran’ the way she’d murmured his name had sounded like heaven, and almost like desire…..but shit, he was surely fooling himself?

He’d left her at the entrance to the tube with a simple, ‘See you tomorrow night…..wrap up warm!’  
And Robin had replied with a somewhat mysterious, ‘I’m looking forward to it……I’m sure I’ll find a way of keeping warm……..it is a bonfire party afterall!’  
Jesus…..he was doomed. If she turned up wearing some form of soft, fluffy sweater he wasn’t sure he’d be able to restrain himself from burying his face in it.  
He was crazy about her……..he adored every movement, every sound, every scent of her……and in a purely unromantic and basal manner, he really wanted to get inside her pants!  
He hadn’t had any in so long…..and he was getting through a lot of tissues!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Robin breathed deeply as she shaved her legs in the bath. Marvin was away for the weekend, in Brighton, with his new boyfriend and she had the luxury of the flat to herself.

She was loving her newly single life……but was increasingly horny, especially since she’d noticed that Strike had been paying her a lot of carefully restrained attention….which was weirdly more erotic than him coming straight to the point and jamming his tongue down her throat…..although in the mental fantasies that she had been regularly finding pleasure through he’d jammed his tongue into her on many occasions, and she’d woken either frustrated and damp….or tinglingly satisfied.

So, she’d confided in Ilsa about her growing feelings towards her friend and colleague, and her squawking reaction had convinced her that she should do something about it…..Ilsa had said that she knew Corm well enough to know that he was more than interested in her, but also warned her that he would never make the first move!

So, fuelled by 3 glasses of white wine, and a swirling heat in her nether regions, she’d decided to start the process of showing Cormoran Blue Strike that he floated her boat….surely he was a good enough detective to pick up on her signals!

Anyway, the bonfire party was going to be her next attempt…..crackling firelight; lots of mulled cider and whisky; plus she had a mental image of him in a sweater she knew Ilsa had given him for his birthday…..and the made up version was as sexy as hell…..so if he wore the damn thing she’d probably have to hold herself down rather than give away subtle clues as to her interest!

Legs dealt with (and only one small cut when she’d been thinking of that sweater) she hauled herself out of the water and towelled herself vigorously, slathering on a body balm in the same scent as her perfume – she was layering up for the evening on her clothing, so she was doing the same with perfume.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bonfire event was on a small patch of land close to Nick and Ilsa’s house. It was a neighbourhood thing, all the addresses had pitched in for the fireworks; plus the license so they could have alcohol. There was a couple of covered canopies with a huge vat of mulling cider steaming away, and a couple of barbeques with huge pans of chilli and rice bubbling away.

Robin arrived at Nick and Ilsa’s at about 7pm; Nick was already down with Cormoran at the bonfire, so she walked down with Ilsa once she’d ditched her handbag and transferred the essentials – namely phone and lipbalm – into her jeans pockets. Ilsa was being unusually bubbly and bouncing along the road, hugging Robin’s arm and squealing, “Wait til you see him! Jaysus……even I had to stifle an urge!”

Robin was blushing, she knew it, but also quite determined that no matter what, she was going to bloody well do something tonight…..it may well be a night when people got together to celebrate an unsuccessful, historic mission for notoriety, but Robin hoped to rectify that.

Fireworks were going to go off……one way or another!

XXXXXXXXXX

Nick and Cormoran were joining in shifting wood to check that there was nothing untowards in the bonfire before lighting it, both had stripped off their jackets as the task progressed, working up a healthy glow and body heat; helped by a warming tot of whisky which seemed to be passed around every 10 minutes!

Cormoran had dressed casually but carefully; Ilsa had texted him and told him she particularly wanted to see his birthday gift being modelled, so he’d thrown on the thick, creamy coloured roll neck sweater she’d bought him. He wore a dark blue t shirt beneath it and some relatively new jeans which he’d discovered he was able to fit over his prosthesis due to the cut. He was also sporting a pair of new, dark grey boxers with a clinging fit…..he had no idea why he’d decided on them, but it seemed important to his overall outfit choice!  
The tan coloured chunky boots, a striped, woollen scarf and arran socks completed the look, and of course his huge overcoat had been thrown over it all – the pockets of which held his phone, wallet, keys, fags and matches…..plus a hip flask of decent whisky.

He’d managed to smear grey dust across his left cheek as he manoeuvred the various lumps of wood, logs and other combustible materials around, and as Robin caught sight of him; wide stance bending over to pick up two massive logs with ease; smirking his easy grin to Nick who was clearly struggling with a single log of similar size, she had to pause and compose her breathing.

Ilsa on the other hand was leaping like a small child, “Told you!!!!! Does he have any idea of how sexy he looks do you think?”  
Robin considered for a moment, he probably had no idea of his effect on her; or on several other females who seemed to be milling around as the men worked.

“Oh, she can sod right off!” Ilsa muttered, widening her eyes towards a slim blonde, wearing pale cream Ugg boots who was staring quite unashamedly at Strike’s backside as he bent over and hoisted a crate onto the growing pile. “She’s always sniffing around anything with a pulse…..her kids are complete little shits too.”

Robin glanced over, amused as Ilsa clearly felt Cormoran was her property to protect, and he was as oblivious to the ‘Cougar’s’ attentions as he was to the admiring glances of at least 4 other women, and a couple of men in the crowd!  
The only thing he wasn’t oblivious to was the sight of Robin as she made her way with Ilsa across to join them.

God she looked amazing!

The concept of soft and fluffy seemed to have been her main inspiration in dressing – jeans, black boots (the ones with stacked heels that made her almost as tall as him) and a pale blue jumper that cowled around her neck and hung in soft drapes across the perfect mounds of her breasts. She was wearing a fluffy, slouchy beret in a soft creamy colour, her thick, navy parka and had marl grey scarf wound around her neck with matching gloves, which he noted with a smile had pom poms attached to the cuffs.

Her face appeared naked of make up (although he knew from experience that it probably wasn’t!) except for richly coloured lips that he actually growled at when he noticed them part in a smile that seemed aimed purely at him.

“Hi…….wow….did you build that? It’s pretty big!” she glanced across from the bonfire to his face and noted his eyes darken as he grinned I response.  
“Well, hopefully it’ll get a bit bigger before we ignite it,” he purred back, his gaze never leaving hers and catching how her eyes flicked from his down to his lips.

Nick thrust a cup of warm, spiced cider into her hand and she almost downed it; grateful that the burning heat in her throat drowned out the burning heat between her legs.

“Oh God! I’m so horny!” she confided in Ilsa as her friend chuckled and refilled her cup. “Is it bad that I want to just lean over and lick that smudge off his cheek?”

Ilsa grined widely and grabbed Robin’s hand, leading her towards some ‘various garden furniture’ seating over to one side of the awnings.  
“Let’s park here for a bit, I’ll stick Nick’s jacket on this chair, you grab that,” she indicated a sort of garden sofa/bench type thing, “It’s perfect for 2!”

Robin slapped her friend playfully on the shoulder as they slumped into the seats and watched as Nick and Cormoran wiped their grimy hands on kitchen towels before grabbing drinks and Cormoran’s coat and ambling nonchalantly across to join them.

The evening light was flatteringly warm and created an even greater shadowy depth to Cormoran’s usually dark and swarthy features, and now he was slouched next to her on the bench she had the added bonus of his musky, almost patchouli like scent; which mixed with the cider fumes was definitely doing things to her.

“You look very cosy!” he drawled at her, his fingers reaching out to tug her beret into a jaunty angle, allowing his fingers to trail down the arm of her parka.  
“Well, the temperature might drop later on….and I don’t want to end up shivering,” she breathed, very aware that his eyes were meandering across her body and that he hitched his breath slightly when she pulled her foot up to rest it on the edge of the bench, and swivelled her hips around slightly to face him.  
“I wouldn’t worry….once that bonfire gets lit I think it will get pretty hot,” and the miniscule raise of his eyebrows did not go unnoticed by Robin.

Somewhere, someone started up a playlist – generic mixed pop stuff to appeal to the masses – and the foursome spent an hour or so chatting as neighbours of Nick and Ilsa meandered by.

Nick noticed the commotion around the bonfire and suggested they move over to join in lighting it. Ilsa leapt up and followed her husband, Robin rose too and turned to help up Strike.

“Are you coming?” she held out her gloved hand and met his mesmeric, smouldering stare.

“Only if you are too,” and as she hauled him to his feet he captured her elbows firmly in his for a moment, “I’d go anywhere with you Robin……you make me forget how to breathe,” he whispered, huskily against her cheek, his lips grazing the soft, exposed skin of her ear as he turned in the direction of the bonfire.

Fuck!!!!….Ilsa said he wouldn’t make the first move…..that was definitely a first move!!!!!!


	2. We'll continue this later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK, this is a short chapter and I need feedback as to what people would like next -see the end notes!  
> Cormoran's hands do a little exploring as the bonfire gets lit!

They strolled across towards the bonfire casting furtive, sideways looks at each other, their lips twisting in suggestive grins.   
Strike side stepped to collect 2 cups containing warm cider and added a tot of whisky to each before passing one to Robin who had paused towards the back of the crowd massing around the as yet unlit bonfire. He made sure that his hand lingered on the cup as he handed it to Robin and smiled as she raised it to her lips, drank and shuddered,  
“That’s got that something extra added!” she giggled as he waggled his brows and positioned himself behind her, his eyes fixed on the bonfire and the small line of children collecting at the front with long handled tapers.

Robin followed his gaze; it was pretty dark now; the bonfire would cast a beautiful, enchanting glow on the surroundings, and the drink Cormoran had handed her was having an enchanting effect on her….a slightly fuzzy headed lack of control was starting to take effect.

She inhaled deeply at the sensation of Cormoran’s bulk directly behind her and slightly leaned back into him, feeling him breathe in slowly as her body rested against his warmth.  
Then it was her turn to inhale sharply as she felt a large, strong hand caress her thigh. The fingers splayed across the denim fabric and travelled to her firm arse, cupping gently as the palm found her right cheek.

She felt Cormoran shift his position, so that he was slightly to her side, but still blocking the view of what his hand was exploring to any glancing bystander.

His hand continued to trail, squeeze and explore her delicious backside and Robin found herself panting and trying not to wriggle into his firm, dextrous fingers.   
The children thrust their tapers into the pile of wood and smoke began to escape in curling tendrils as Strike’s fingers began to dip lower, Robin was aware of a rumbling vibration from Strike’s chest as she widened her stance slightly so that he was able to move his hand between her legs, pressing up firmly with his knuckles against the seam of her jeans before twisting his hand around and digging his agile fingers upwards.

He felt Robin sway back slightly and steadied her with his other, cup filled hand at her shoulder, breathing warmly and purposefully along her neck.

The flames of the bonfire started to take hold at exactly the same moment as Robin felt a similar heat take hold within her. She whimpered as Strike continued to rub between her legs, his fingers now delving firmly around to tug on the fabric and create a delicious friction.

Cormoran had the expression of a mildly entertained onlooker, although inwardly he was fighting every fibre of his being that wanted to flip Robin around to face him, thrust his tongue down her throat and continue his ministrations beneath her jeans. The feeling of Robin struggling to breathe; of sight of the plastic cup she was holding being crushed in her grip and the sound of her whimpering as he found a particularly sensitive spot was almost too much and he could feel himself hardening.

Sadly, as the flames took hold, the crowd of onlookers began to drift apart, leaving Robin and Cormoran rather more exposed.  
“We’ll continue this later,” he growled into her ear before making his way towards the food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so - it is now up to readers as to what I post next - I have a 'semi smutty' 'M' rated version, but I also have an 'E' version......I'm happy to change the rating and tags a bit if people would like the 'spicier' version, but I am also happy to continue it like this......if people want the filth I'll make sure it is in a chapter that is marked and people can skip over it if they prefer.....the story still works without it, but it's pretty delicious! What can I say....that sweater image is a corker!


	3. Fireworks time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike confides in Nick how horny he is and Nick comes up with a surprising suggestion!  
> It isn't FILTHY yet.....but I have changed the rating anyway......since reaction so far seems to be in favour of the smutty version.

Robin steadied herself a little and wandered back towards their seats, noticing the raw, almost painful sensation at every step.

Strike took the opportunity to regain control of his equilibrium as he waited in the small queue for bowls of piping hot quorn chilli.

He wasn’t sure what had prompted him to make the first move…..he’d sworn that he wouldn’t; he’d even confided in Ilsa that he wouldn’t….but the sight of a soft, fluffy Robin with magenta lips and a beguiling look in her grey eyes had undone him! 

He balanced a bowl in each large hand; napkins and forks jammed into his jeans pocket as he made his way back across to the same seats.

“I’ve got something for you to eat,” he rumbled, dipping one of the bowls down in front of her face. The innuendo wasn’t lost on Robin who flashed a dazzling smile at him,  
“I’ll get the forks out then,” and she reached her hand across to pull them from his jeans pocket, pushing her fingers much further into the pocket than was necessary to remove the 2 plastic implements.  
Strike stifled a groan as she slid her fingers into the pocket, dragging the plastic forks out tantalisingly close to where he was rock solid and pressing against his fly.

Both sat on the small bench, Strike’s massive overcoat draped between them, partially covering one of Robin’s legs, the bowl of chilli resting on top of it.  
The background music had become slightly more soulful, Justin Timberlake and Chris Stapleton were urging Strike or Robin to ‘Say Somethin’, however with mouths full of spicy chilli it was left to their eyes to say everything that they felt……and the conversation was definitely flowing!

Ilsa and Nick had observed their friends and felt that leaving them to it would be the best course of action, hence they were currently standing under the cider canopy, taking it in turns to act as lookout and feedback to their spouse.

Nick -“They’re just eating chilli!”  
Ilsa – “Ooooh, look at the way she’s licking that fork……Corm’ll erupt!”  
Nick – “Oh, Oggy’s finished, he’s fiddling in his coat pocket for his fags.”  
Ilsa – “Aaaah, the old ‘check both pockets’ routine….I think he found more than his B&H judging by Robin’s face!”

Cormoran had indeed taken the opportunity to caress Robin’s thigh beneath his overcoat as he searched for his nicotine fix. Lighting up as she continued to eat he eased back on the seat and allowed the smoke to pull deep into his lungs, exhaling through his nose as her tongue flicked out to lick the stray flecks of chilli from her lips.

Robin watched him smoke; it was always sexy to watch him light up and casually discard the match, then to see the obvious pleasure he derived from placing that little white stick between his lips. But being curled, semi beneath his overcoat having had his large hand rubbing against her thigh; his thumb travelling dangerously close to the zip on her jeans, she was now ridiculously turned on and wasn’t sure she could keep her hands off her co-worker for much longer.

“I’m gonna find Ilsa and ……..yeah, well….just gonna take a minute,” she murmured, noticing how his eyes swept over her, taking in the subtle changes in her expression: the way her pupils flared and dilated; how she swallowed and grasped her lip between her teeth as he blew smoke out under his lowered brow and how her eyes flicked between his eyes and lips, glazing slightly when he licked lightly across his upper lip.  
He nodded and minimally indicated his cigarette, wordlessly stating his intention to remain and finish it.

Robin found Ilsa and Nick, the latter took the hint and pootled over to join Strike, leaving his wife and Robin giggling and whispering.

“You’re in mate!” he exclaimed, clapping his friend on the shoulder as he dropped down in the seat vacated by Robin.  
Strike gave him a smug grin and raised his eyebrows as he ground the stub of his fag out with his heel.  
“Yeah, but I’m not sure I’ll be able to…..er….. keep the wolf from the door so to speak……she’s horny as hell…..and it’s been a long while!” he groaned and shifted in his seat.  
Nick laughed openly, “Well you’re not shagging on my bed, mate!” and rocked in his seat at the deep, throaty growl emanating from his friend’s chest.  
“I’m desperate enough to grab her behind the sodding bins, mate!” Strike admitted; although secretly he was hoping for a slightly more romantic (or at least hygienic) location for grappling around in Robin’s pants!  
“Got an idea….but you’ll have to duck!” Nick whispered, conspiratorially. “Neighbours at number 84 are away…..they’ve got one of those wooden playhouse things in the garden…….nice and private…….good for playing Goldilocks and the horny bear in!” and winked.

Strike stared openly at Nick, “You’re not just a pretty face are ya’?” and with a click of his tongue he uncurled his limbs and stood up, “Fireworks time!” he announced as the first of the Roman Candles lit up the sky in a shower of red and green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is definitely going to get steamier, but I will make sure the chapter titles identify the very smutty bit in case people prefer to avoid it #notjudgingpeopleeitherway


	4. I've been thinking a lot about this......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are still not at 'E' level smut yet!  
> Robin gets a bit handsy with Cormoran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still 'M' rated really.  
> Just a quickie one too.

Nick and Cormoran found the spot the ladies had staked out, close to a hedge and the warmth of the bonfire. Nick snaked his arms around his wife’s waist as Strike sidled up to Robin,  
“You OK?” he murmured, leaning close to her neck and receiving an intoxicating whiff of her floral perfume mingling with woodsmoke from the bonfire.

Robin met his intense gaze and nodded, “Just needed a moment to gather my thoughts,” she stated.  
Cormoran dropped his head once more, “What are your thoughts then?” he trailed his knuckles against her outer thigh and noticed the slight fluttering of her smooth eyelids.

It was then his turn to experience a fluttering sensation. He felt her small, slender fingers cup the cheek of his arse and squeeze firmly as a flurry of sparkling silver and gold stars lit up the sky above them.  
“I’ve been thinking a lot about this,” she purred, pressing herself against his broad shoulder, “And this,” as her hand confidently slid around to locate the bulge in his jeans and rub her palm along it’s straining length.

Cormoran steadied himself a little against the hedge, secretly smug about the small intake of breath from Robin as she explored his not insignificant erection.

Robin was through with trying to be subtle; she was about as aroused as it was possible to be whilst still standing and fully clothed, and the increasing darkness, soft firelight and warming alcohol in her bloodstream was making every glance at Cormoran almost unbearable.  
The thick, cream sweater contrasted with the darkness of his stubbled chin, and it looked so warm and cosy….but she was desperate to get under it.

Her hand had remained focussed on its location and had developed a firm, insistent rhythm as it pressed up and down his jeans. His breath was becoming increasingly ragged and her hand was bringing him close to the edge. Her breath at his ear was making him delirious and he could see stars – albeit many were the twinkling after effects of the fireworks being detonated around them.

Nick and Ilsa were engrossed in the display of lights whilst Robin was engrossed in Cormoran’s groin.   
Shifting her position slightly she continued stroking against him, but began to move her other hand beneath his sweater, initially finding his t shirt.   
She splayed her hand across the firm musculature of his back then allowed herself to travel around engulfing and dragging her nails against his chest.   
It meant that she was virtually hugging him, but from their position close to the hedge, and with everyone else preoccupied with the bangs and whistles overhead they were oblivious to the almost sexual onslaught taking place in their midst.

“Come with me,” Cormoran panted at her, grasping the hand that was causing him to almost unravel and pulling her insistently around the back of the hedge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a short one, but it's going to get a bit steamier after this, so anyone who wishes can add a 'dot,dot,dot' to the end of this chapter and look at the chapter titles for where to resume reading!


	5. *SAUCY CHAPTER* Goldilocks' cottage!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of a couple of saucy, steamy and spicy chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a whole Goldilocks and the 3 bears thing going on over the next few chapters.....he's like a hairy brown bear....she'd golden haired.....they're in a wooden playhouse cottage........these opportunities are too good to miss!

Robin breathlessly followed him, not even glancing around to see Nick notice their departure and smile into Ilsa’s hair.

Strike skirted around the edge of the square, Robin assumed he was heading for Nick and Ilsa’s house, but he detoured down into the garden of an unfamiliar property.  
“Where are we going?” Robin asked, almost running to keep up with his long strides.  
“I'm a detective, " he raised one eyebrow seductively, "I did some reconnaissance……” and he paused infront of a small, wooden playhouse – the kind with the effect of 2 storeys due to windows ‘upstairs’.

Robin sniggered, “Children play in here!” she admonished, tugging on his hand.  
“Not tonight they fuckin’ don’t!” he drawled, opening the small doorway, folding himself almost in half to pass through it and dragging Robin in after him.

The space inside was actually quite large; the ‘double height’ ceiling meant that Strike could almost stand upright. There was a pair of bunk beds build in wood across one wall as well as a small table and chairs; all far too small for adult use and set out for a toy's tea party.

In a moment of whimsy he found himself drawing the gingham curtains of the upper windows and giggling as Robin chuckled at him.

“Jesus Robin, I have wanted to do this all night,” and he took her face in his hands as he pressed his lips against hers in a firm, insistent and prolonged kiss.   
Robin surrendered herself into the embrace immediately, sucking on his mouth like she was starved. Their breathing was irregular, sharp and needy as their tongues sought out the other.   
Strike’s hands had slid to cup the nape of her neck and tangle into her hair; he dragged the beret from her head and tossed it onto the small table where it covered the doll’s tea set with a clink.

He pushed her parka from her shoulders and ran his hands across the incredibly soft wool of her sweater, groaning as she arched and pressed herself against him.

“God you look sexy in this jumper,” Robin mouthed as his lips travelled to her neck, her own hands smoothing across his chest in splay fingered sweeps. “Take it off,” she almost begged as his hands found her arse again and squeezed the firmness, almost lifting her from the ground in his neediness.

He didn’t need to be asked twice, especially as her eyes were almost black in the dim light, the interior of the building only being lit up by the irregular, coloured lights from the fireworks.   
He wriggled the thick jumper over his head and discarded it along with Robin’s scarf; her gloves had already been flung onto the table.

Robin marvelled in the warmth and masculine scent that emanated from Cormoran.   
She dragged her nails along his bare, muscular forearms as his hands cradled her waist, his lips seeking out her mouth once more.  
His kisses were amazing; varied in pressure from lung emptying to tiny, tender flickers along her lips.   
Robin had never felt more aroused and desperate for anyone in her life….and unbeknown to her Strike felt the same.

His hands slid beneath the baby blue wool of her sweater and he gasped as he hit smooth warm skin.   
God she was firm, and toned, and soft…..and peeling off her jumper.  
She added the item to the growing pile on the table and Strike caught sight of her full, pert breasts encased in a soft peach bra, illuminated by a double explosion of golden stars. 

“Can I touch you……everywhere?” he asked, needing her permission suddenly, despite the fact that she was clearly urging him on.  
Robin nodded and dragged his hands firmly to fondle her breasts above her bra.  
He cupped each and slid his thumbs across the location of her nipples, clearly visible through the peach lace.   
He felt them stiffen and enjoyed the sight of her head dropping back as she enjoyed the sensation.

She had slid her own hands beneath his t shirt and was exploring the swathes of hair on his chest, tapering to a thin line below the slight indentation of his belly button and disappearing beneath the waistband of his jeans.  
Strike took the hint and briefly removed his hands from her body in order to drag the t shirt over his head and Robin almost sobbed as a Roman Candle illuminated his masculine chest in shades of pink, red and green.

Reaching out she rubbed her cheek against his chest, the feel of it was amazing, especially combined with the overwhelming scent of him – that sexy aftershave, a bit of sweat, a touch of tobacco and a hint of whisky on his breath.

So transfixed was she by her nuzzling, she hadn’t realised that Cormoran was unfastening the button and zip on her jeans. His other hand was dragging the shoulder strap of her bra down so that he could release her right breast; tugging deliciously on her bullet hard nipple as his fingers slid beneath her jeans, above her pants and underneath her, where he moaned loudly at discovering how soaked she was through the brief sliver of cotton and lace.

Robin was having absolutely no second thoughts about what was happening and she certainly didn’t want him to stop, so she hastily wriggled her jeans down over her hips so that Cormoran could gain greater access.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting the next chapter very shortly ;)


	6. *ANOTHER SAUCY AND SPICY ONE* Too hot, too sweet.....just right!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets very steamy as Robin and Cormoran indulge in a bit of a Goldilocks and the large, hairy bear sex in a playhouse.....enjoy!

“Fuck Robin, are you OK with all this? Tell me if you need me to stop…..this wasn’t exactly how I’d imagined us,” he panted, forcing himself to cease everything he was doing for a brief moment so that he could ensure she was concentrating before answering.  
“Cormoran, this isn’t exactly what I have been imagining for us either…..but in all seriousness, there is no way I can wait,” Robin panted and moved her hands to his belt and jeans to signify her intent.

She eased the denim down, across his buttocks and whimpered as she dug her nails into the tight fabric of his boxer shorts and pushed him back slightly, he followed her gaze as it fell lower on his body and focussed on his straining erection and the slight patch of leaking fluid at the tip of his cock which was crushed against the elastic waistband.

Robin inhaled slowly and deeply as a silver shower of fireworks lit up the sky and the privacy of the playhouse.  
His eyes were dark and hooded with desire and he seemed completely unphased with her trailing gaze.   
She reached around and unhooked her bra, letting it fall from her body before pulling his shoulders towards her.  
He lifted her with his hands splayed across the firm cheeks of her arse and captured one of her taut, sensitive nipples between his lips, sucking and latching onto it as his hands tugged at the lace of her knickers, Robin squirming her consent for his fingers to delve beneath the fabric and slide against her swollen, sticky folds.

He absorbed the sob she made with his own mouth; snarling into her lips as her hand squeezed him over the thin fabric of his briefs.

His fingers felt amazing against her; they were exploring her confidently, deftly and with a definite purpose.   
He spread the wetness she had produced from her entrance up to her clit and pulled her into his delving strokes using his other hand on the nape of her back.

Robin wanted to spread her legs further for him, to wrap one of her legs around his waist so that she could grind against his hipbone, but her jeans were still confining her lower legs. So she wriggled and flicked her eyes down to signify her frustration.  
Strike followed her eyeline and gathered her issue.   
With some effort he removed his hands from her,  
“Get comfy,” he panted, toying with the band of his boxers, hooking his thumbs under the elastic and pulling them out and over his erection and down to mid thigh as Robin fumbled removing one of her boots and the matching leg from her jeans and knickers, leaving the garments dangling on her right leg.

Strike growled at the sight of the trimmed, fair triangle of hair between her legs; Robin sobbed and purred at the sight of Cormoran’s hand sliding along his now freed length which looked both intimidating and inviting at the same time.

“Jesus Robin, this feels so wrong in a kiddies playhouse,” he panted, dragging her back into his body heat, pressing his palm across her bare buttocks and easing his thigh between her legs; glorying in how readily she squirmed against it’s firmness.  
“Would you feel better about it if we pretended we were playing?……Goldilocks getting caught by a very grumpy Daddy Bear springs to mind,” she giggled as her hands slid around to cup his backside and her naked leg hitched up to rest her foot on the lower bunk bed.

Cormoran giggled back at the image, “Are you implying that I’m the grumpy, hairy bear in this scenario?” he sniggered, nuzzling and growling against Robin’s neck; inhaling her intoxicating scent which was now a little more earthily fleshed out from his fingers which were cradling her small skull.  
“You’re sexy……and yeah….there is a bit of animal about you!” she groaned as his hands travelled down her chest and tugged at her nipples en route to her pussy.

“Well, let’s see,” at which point he slid one of his firm fingers inside her making her keen and push against him, “Hmmmmm, oooohhh…..definitely too hot,” he circled his finger deliciously as he withdrew it and sucked on her neck as he slid a second finger inside, enjoying as she rolled her hips and grasped his waist with her long, slender calf. “Closer I think,” he eased her back slightly to angle his fingers inside her and locate the hyper sensitive spot within her which he stroked repeatedly as she ground into his hand, “What was it about the second bowl in that story?” and he removed his fingers and languidly licked them, “mmmmmm…..yep…too sweet.”  
Robin was almost falling apart around him as he explored her thoroughly.

“Now isn’t the next one supposed to be just right?” he rubbed the head of his solid cock against her, looking carefully at her expression for a signal that she wanted him to stop.   
Instead he was met with a desperate pout and her hands grasping at his shoulders and upper arms,  
“That’s going to feel just right,” Robin sobbed, angling her hips so that he was pressing against her entrance.  
With a push forwards from them both he was sliding inside her, feeling her stretch and pulse around him, sobbing to hold onto his control.  
“Jesus Christ……this really does feel just right,” he muttered as she hitched her bare leg higher around him and ground against his hipbones and belly.   
He anchored her to him with one firm hand around her back and steadied his other hand on the wooden upper bunk bed so that they could move together in slow, languid thrusts, each time he filled her causing a matching, panting breath from them both.

Strike dipped his head and splayed his hand across her smooth back to angle her breasts to his lips, nuzzling and sucking on them whilst snarling and increasing the intense pace of his hips.  
“Christ your cock feels so good,” Robin sobbed, not caring that her head was banging against the upper bunk bed with his increasingly powerful thrusts; she was matching him with her own hips and was finding the semi firm skin and rough hairs around the base of his thick,shaft a delicious sensation against her swollen clit.

Cormoran’s breathing was becoming increasingly irregular and with a small sob he felt himself close to releasing, “Oh God, Robin……Rob-i-n,” the sight and sound of him loosing control, combined with a slight increase in his size within her, before he came, made Robin’s orgasm detonate and they fused together with glazed eyes as she felt him pulsing and spilling. He felt her clench around him, adding an almost unbearable level of sensitivity to his release and they groaned in unison as a final shower of stars lit up the sky.


	7. *NO SMUT, RESSUME READING HERE *Our Cue to leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of it no real smut just a lovely ending pulling all the threads together!

They held onto each other as they shuddered and began to breathe again, Robin’s leg still locked around him, but eased by his hand supporting beneath her knee.  
“You OK there?” he asked tenderly, his lips seeking out hers.  
Robin nodded against his shoulder and allowed him to kiss her with an exquisite intensity as she stroked her hands against his stubbled cheeks.

“We should probably rejoin the party though…..although I think the fireworks have finished now……in more ways than one!” Robin giggled and groaned slightly as she lowered her leg and wriggled her toes to get the blood flow back to normal.

Strike adjusted himself back into his boxers and refastened his jeans and belt before locating his discarded t shirt in the gloom.  
Robin was muttering and cursing as she tried to finagle her knickers and jeans back round so that she could pull them up, hindered by the fact that she was still wearing one of her heeled boots. Strike couldn’t help laughing at her frustrated attempts,  
“Stop laughing you…..this is your fault!” she shrieked playfully.  
Cormoran raised his hands in mock surrender, “Hey, I plead guilty but if I’m doing time I’m taking you down too,” and he wrestled her onto the lower bunk bed, slightly distracting her from her task for a few blissful minutes.

Eventually she wrestled herself free to get her boot on and her jeans fastened up.   
Her bra was untangled from where it had ended up in the play kitchen and she managed to drag her pale blue jumper over her head quickly before Cormoran got further ideas.

As Strike pulled his jumper back over his head and rolled the neck over to free his chin from the wool she threw on her jacket and wound the scarf loosely around her neck. Robin grabbed her gloves and pulled the fluffy beret back onto her now tousled hair.  
“Right…..we’ve not left anything have we?” she cast her eyes around the small space before reaching for the door handle and ducking though.  
Strike opened up the gingham curtains before he squeezed himself through the low doorway (made considerably easier now that he wasn’t dealing with a painfully hard erection!)

“You know what I’m thinking of now?” he whispered huskily against her ear as they strolled hand in hand back to the party.  
Robin smirked and didn’t break her stride as she answered, “If I know you as well as I think I do I’d say you’re thinking of how a fag and a beer would make a perfect evening!”

They slid back amongst Nick and Ilsa’s neighbours, Strike whistling and waggling his eyebrows slightly as Ilsa herself cast them a knowing smile and wink.

“I’m gonna get my fags,” Cormoran announced and wandered off to locate his overcoat which was still on the bench seat from earlier on.  
Nick caught up with him, a bottle of beer in each hand and handed one over, lifting his to clink a ‘cheers’.  
“Nice one mate!” he offered as his friend lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply and calmly on it.  
“What makes you think anything happened?” he asked, narrowing his eyes into what could be considered a sinister glare…..but in this case was very firmly tongue in cheek as he exhaled a cloud of smoke and swirled cold beer across the taste of Robin on his tongue.  
Nick laughed, “What you mean other than the fact that Robin’s lipstick has disappeared; her hair looks like she’s been dragged through a hedge and you have your smug bastard look on your face?” at which Strike nodded ruefully. “And of course you are rocking the inside out jumper look Oggy mate!” and he reached round to tug on the tag now visible on the back of Cormoran’s jumper.  
“Shit!” Strike grumbled, he’d change it round later, right now he couldn’t be arsed.  
“So come on? Did Goldilocks get to try out all the beds in the cottage then?” Nick asked, nudging his old friend.  
Strike was feeling buoyed and generous, and nodded, “Yep, we played very nicely – took turns and shared and everything…..if I say so myself she might well ask me to come and play out again!” and they drank their beers.

Ilsa had nudged Robin as Nick departed, “Spill the beans then?”  
Robin had grinned and blushed with a roll of her eyes. She poured and gulped down a tot of whisky, “He’s chunkier than you’d think!” was all she said and flashed a rather crude, open mouthed face at her shrieking friend.

Ilsa and Robin made their way across to the boyz, Robin was slightly hesitant despite what she and Cormoran had just indulged in, but Strike indicated for her to nestle into his side and held her tightly as Ilsa and Nick made sickening smiles and echoed, “Aaaaawwwww!” at their friends.  
“I would say get a room, but I believe we’re a bit late for that!” Ilsa quipped as Robin blushed and Strike shoved at his old friend good naturedly.  
“I think that could be our cue to leave!” Strike announced, feeling Robin twist and nod beside him.

Ilsa and Nick nodded too and the two couples made their way back to Casa Herbert to collect Robin’s bag.  
Goodbyes were made, hugs shared and shoulders slapped in demonstrations of comradely support.

“So…….where to Ms Ellacott?” Cormoran asked as they sauntered towards the tube station, arms wrapped comfortably around each other, and for once the twinge in his knee not seeming to be a factor in his mood.  
“Wherever you’re going,” she smiled up at him.

He nodded warmly, “Right, did you say Marvin was away?” Robin nodded eagerly, “OK, your place it is….but you’ll have to look after me ‘cos I haven't got any crutches at your place and once my leg is off I’ll be all vulnerable and needy!” he gave her an attempted ‘puppy dog eyes’ look, which merely resulted in her laughing and punching his arm,  
“YOU? Vulnerable? Bugger that!” she giggled, “But I will see to all your needs….if you ask nicely,” she twinkled.  
It took considerably longer to reach the tube station than normal – pausing every few steps to reacquaint their lips, and once at the platform they completely missed one train as they became involved in a deep investigation of each others’ tongues.

However, once at Robin’s they took their time, and had a second ‘first time’ that was more in keeping with the romantic and tender image they’d had in their daydreams.   
And when they finally lay satiated in each others’ arms; naked, comfortable and blissed out, and Robin asked Cormoran, “So? What do you need then?”  
He captured her body and held it to his and answered huskily but honestly, “I don’t need anything at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> There are a couple of delicious images of TB wearing a jumper very similar to the one I am imagining Strike sporting. I shall try to link them, but I am notoriously bad at it!  
> Have a look on my Tumblr page - same name as on here - I have posted image....although he is too smiley Tom. Try to imagine the face of the other posted image (black jacket, growly Strike face) on top of the cream jumper .....it's a pleasant way of passing 10 minutes to an hour!!!!!


End file.
